There are a variety of fire suppression systems. Many utilize sprinkler heads or nozzles mounted near a ceiling in various positions in a room. Some such systems are known as deluge systems. These release a relatively large amount of water responsive to a fire condition to douse a fire and saturate objects in the room to prevent them from igniting.
Other sprinkler-based fire suppression systems release a fine mist into a room responsive to a fire condition. One advantage to such systems over deluge systems is that they use less water. On the other hand, some misting systems require relatively high pressure to achieve the desired discharge of fire suppressing fluid. Typical misting systems use pressurized gas to shear the fluid as it is dispersed from the nozzles.
Many misting sprinkler fire suppression systems include a pump to achieve the pressures necessary for system operation. Water-based misting systems, for example, require an operating pressure that is higher than the typical pressure available from a municipal water supply. The pump is often one of the most expensive components of the system, which hinders an ability to reduce the cost of the system. Some systems also include pressurized gas tanks that pressurize the fluid lines that deliver the fluid to the sprinkler nozzles.